I want to swear!
by byuniebyun
Summary: (Shortfic) Hana hanyalah remaja normal 18 tahun yang memiliki kakak lelaki yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan karna di hari pernikahan kakaknya, ia harus terjebak dalam keadaan yang membuatnya merutuki banyak hal. [Chanbaek, Yaoi, Komedi]


Cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang adik perempuan Baekhyun.

**Selamat membaca!**

**...**

Hai, Aku Hana. Byun Hana. Adik perempuan dari Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan penampilan kakaku sebelumnya. Atau bagaimana hubungan asmara dia dengan kekasihnya. Yang aku tahu dia hanya memiliki tubuh gempal, perut buncit, dan sifat yang sangat menyebalkan. Amat sangat menyebalkan.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku dibuat tercengang dengan suatu keadaan di ruang tamu yang membuat kepalaku ingin meledak pecah berkeping-keping.

**...**

"Hana sayang!"

"Ya, bu!" Aku balas berteriak ketika ibu memanggilku dari dapur.

Aku yang sedang asik membaca komik kesukaanku dikamar pun bergegas keluar, tidak ingin mendengar omelan manis ibuku, atau jeweran cantik miliknya yang sering membuat telingaku berdenyut tiga hari tiga malam.

"Ada siapa, bu?" Aku bertanya sesampainya di dapur dan menemukan ibuku tengah membuat minuman.

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya, sayang. Sekarang bantu ibu membawa jamuan ini kedepan."

Akupun lalu mengambil dua piring kue dan mengikuti ibu yang membawa senampan cangkir berisi teh hijau seperti kesukaan ayah.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, aku mengernyit mendapati ayah tengah bercengkrama bersama sepasang suami istri yang tidak kukenali. Oh jangan lupakan kakaku, Baekhyun, yang duduk di samping ayah dan berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki yang menurutku sangatlah tampan. Aku bahkan merasakan pipiku memanas saat ia menatapku sembari tersenyum.

Hampir saja aku berteriak ketika ibuku mencubit lemak di perutku. Seketika atensiku pada lelaki itu buyar dan sontak menatap kesal ibuku yang sedang melotot galak kearahku. Aku hanya memanyunkan bibir setelahnya.

Ibu menarik lenganku setelah meletakan piring yang kubawa ke atas meja. Kamipun mendudukan diri di samping kiri ayah.

Ah sebelumnya biar kujelaskan posisi duduk kami. Jadi di ruang tamu kami terdapat dua sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan dengan meja persegi panjang yang memisahkan. Jika kau masuk dari luar rumah, ketika membuka pintu kau akan dihadapkan langsung dengan meja persegi panjang tersebut. Tidak jarang aku menabrak meja tersebut karna terburu-buru ingin buang air ketika pulang sekolah, atau karna kakaku yang menyebalkan mendorongku dari belakang. Yah, bayangkan saja seperti itu.

Kembali ke posisi duduk kami, Di Satu sofa terdapat kakaku, ayah, ibu dan aku. Kemudian di sofa sebrang kami terdapat lelaki tampan yang berhadapan dengan kakaku, seorang paman, dan seorang bibi yang berhadapan denganku. Paham?

"Silahkan diminum tehnya. Maafkan kami yang hanya menjamu seadanya. Jika tahu kalian akan kemari. Aku akan memasak daging untuk menyambut kalian." Ujar ibu lembut dan mendayu.

Diam-diam aku berdecak mendengarnya. Ibu lalu mencubit gemas pahaku. _Sakiiit! _Jeritku dalam hati.

"Ah, tidak apa. Ini pasti putrimu. Manis sekali seperti kakaknya." Ujar bibi di hadapanku.

Di samping aku tersenyum, akupun mengernyit tak mengerti. _Manis seperti kakaku? Baekhyun? Apanya yang manis? _Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Benar, namanya Hana." Jawab ayah membenarkan.

"Baiklah, langsung keintinya saja." Ujar Paman dihadapan ayah dengan lesung di pipinya ketika tersenyum. Ah mengingatkanku pada lelaki tampan di sampingnya.

"Jadi kedatangan kami kemari, kami ingin melamar putramu, Byun. Seperti janji kita dulu saat SMP. Dan ternyata Tuhan mempertemukan mereka lebih dulu tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Meskipun ini sedikit tabu, namun aku bersyukur untuk itu." Lanjutnya.

Aku menegang di tempat duduku. _Apa maksudnya? _Tanyaku dalam hati.

Ibuku dan Bibi di depan sana hanya tersenyum penuh arti. _Apakah hanya aku disini yang tidak mengetahui apapun?! _Terkaku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita langsung tentukan tanggal pernikahannya. Kau masih saja tidak suka berbasa basi, sama seperti dulu, Park. hahaha," Suara Berat ayah ditambah tawa menggelegar dua lelaki paruhbaya itu membuat jantungku semakin bertalu.

"Bagaimana jika tanggal 19 bulan ini? Bukankah itu tanggal yang cantik? 19-09-2019." Suara riang ibuku membuatku sontak menoleh menatapnya.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu lama, _Sweety_. Bagaimana jika tanggal 09-09-19. Menurutku itu juga tanggal cantik. Terlebih, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Ujar bibi di sebrangku tidak kalah riang. Aku sontak menatapnya dengan tubuh yang kucondongkan kedepan.

"Hahah, benar. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Bagaimana dengan kalian anak-anak?" Pertanyaan paman di sebrang sana membuatku sontak menatap terkejut ke arah kakaku yang menunduk sok malu, dan lelaki di depannya secara bergantian.

Jantungku semakin berpacu cepat, nafasku memburu, tubuhku memanas. Kini aku mengerti dengan situasi yang ada. Ja-jadi, kakaku, Baekhyun, dan lelaki tampan yang tidak kuketahui namanya itu akan...

"Aku setuju." Suara berat lelaki tampan tersebut membuat nafasku terhenti.

Dan aku ingin sekali menendang bokong penuh lemak kakaku itu ketika kulihat ia mengangguk malu dengan wajah merah merona.

"Hahaha, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak sabar, Byun. Baiklah, satu minggu untuk persiapan. Kau siap, Byun?" Suara menggelegar paman di depan sana membuat tubuhku menegak kaku dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Hahaha, tentu Park." Jawab ayah.

Dua pasang suami istri di ruangan tersebut turut tertawa riang. Bahkan tawa seksi lelaki tampan disana dan kikikan sok imut kakaku membuat telingaku berdenyut.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujaran ayahku sontak menghentikan tawa semua orang. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hana?" Lanjutnya.

"A-a.. A-ku ingin pingsan saja."

**...**

Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan sedetail ini wajah kakaku, atau tubuh pendek kakaku sebelumnya. Namun lelaki yang terpaut usia lima tahun denganku tersebut membuatku terhipnotis di tempat duduku.

Remasan tangan ibu yang bertaut dengan jemariku ku abaikan. Kutahu ibu tengah menahan tangis haru. Ayah di sana tengan berjalan dan menebar senyum, begitu gagah dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Namun sosok kakaku yang tengah menggandeng lengan ayahlah yang menjadi prioritas fokusku saat ini.

Lelaki menyebalkan itu entah sejak kapan begitu menawan di mataku. Rambut yang semula berwarna ungu, kini diwarnai merah muda manis. Aku jadi teringat permen kapas kesukaanku. Wajahnya yang kuakui memang tidak pernah ditumbuhi jerawat, merona dengan sedikit riasan yang menaburinya. Senyum yang biasanya sangat ku kesali, kini justru terlihat begitu manis dengan sedikit polesan warna peach dibibir tipisnya. Baru kali ini aku kagum untuknya yang tidak merokok dan tidak menyukai alkohol. Atensiku beralih ke tubuh pendeknya yang dibalut setelan putih. Kini kusadari sepenuhnya bahwa tubuh kakaku itu tidak gempal dan berlemak. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa bagian tubuh yang tidak dimiliki lelaki pada umumnya. Seperti bokongnya yang sintal, pun dadanya yang sedikit berisi. Aku mendengus saat mengingat bahwa mungkin itu efek dari seringnya tendangan yang kuberikan pada bokongnya, atau cubitan yang sering kulakukan pada dadanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan pinggul dan pahanya yang padat namun berisi itu? Oh, mungkin karna sering ku pukuli. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada kakaku sendiri saat ini.

Kulihat Park Chanyeol, lelaki tampan yang seminggu lalu membuatku merona, Kini terlihat begitu tampan dengan setelan hitamnya. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak jatuh hati pada sosok gagahnya itu? Sayang sekali seksualnya berbelok dan jatuh pada kakaku. Cih, seleranya rendah sekali.

Ayah berbalik menghampiriku dan ibu ketika sampai mengantarkan kakaku pada Chanyeol dan membisikan beberapa kalimat pada lelaki tampan tersebut.

Janji suci dan sumpah pernikahan pun di ucapkan dengan tuntunan pendeta. Kami semua berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Mataku memanas dengan darah berdesir ketika kakaku dan Chanyeol saling bertukar cincin dengan raut bahagia terpancar dari wajah masing-masing. Dan airmataku jelas menetes ketika bibir mereka bertaut manis di depan sana. Begitu serasi.

Ku usap air mata haru yang masih menetes di pipiku. Dalam hati merenung. Kakaku telah dimiliki seseorang. Meskipun dia menyebalkan, namun aku sangat berharap untuk kebahagiaannya. Semoga Chanyeol benar-benar pilihan terbaik untuknya.

"Oppa..hiks"

**...**

"Kenapa menumpang pada mobil kami? ah, tidak. Kenapa ikut pulang sekarang? Seharusnya kau ikut membantu ayah dan ibu membereskan semuanya dan menginap di hotel." Ceramah kakaku dari kursi depan di samping Chanyeol yang tengah mengemudi. Kulihat Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Ck, memangnya kenapa? Kalian takut aku akan mengganggu malam kalian berdua? Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak tertarik. Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur jika di tempat asing." Jawabku ketus. Aku bahkan tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang kembali terkekeh.

"Terserah." Ujar kakaku tak kalah ketus.

**...**

Aku adalah yang pertama memasuki rumah. Tanpa mempedulikan mereka aku langsung memasuki kamarku. Anggap saja aku tidak punya tatakrama padahal ada kakak iparku disana. Lagipula alasan macam apa yang kakaku katakan sampai semuanya mengizinkan dia dan suaminya pulang ke rumah? _Suaminya? oh, aku merinding mengucapkannya._

Aku tengah mengguyur tubuhku di bawah shower begitu kudengar mereka saling bercanda dan terkikik ketika menaiki tangga. Aku merutuki ibu yang terobsesi pada rumah bermaterial kayu seperti ini hingga sedikit suara saja mampu terdengar di telingaku yang tajam.

Aku berjengit ketika pintu kamar kakaku yang terletak persis di atas kamarku tertutup dengan kasar. Lagi-lagi aku merutuk untuk lantai kayu yang membatasi lantai dua dan lantai satu, hingga langkah kaki mereka saja terdengar di telingaku. Aku mengumpat dan segera menyelesaikan acara mandiku.

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur setelah meraih ponselku sebelumnya.

Aku baru saja bernafas lega ketika suara kakak iparku terdengar di telingaku meski pelan. Ayolah, aku tidak bercanda jika telingaku itu tajam. Aku lantas memfokuskan pendengaranku untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Siapa yang tahu jika diam-diam mereka membicarakanku, bukan?

"Sayang, kau serius sudah memasang kedap suara di kamarmu ini kan?" Itu suara berat Chanyeol, kakak iparku.

_Kedap suara? untuk ap..._ Mataku melotot reflek. _Mereka serius akan melakukan 'itu'? __Tapi apa benar sudah pasang pengedap suara? tapi kenapa aku masih mampu mendengar mereka? _

Aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi setelahnya. Aku berpikir mungkin pengedap suaranya baru di aktifkan. Ah sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Akupun kembali memainkan ponselku dan membuka SNSku.

Cukup lama hening. Bosan dengan kesunyian, ku ambil earphone miliku dan menghubungkannya dengan ponselku. Aku hendak menyumpal telingaku dengan earphone tersebut sebelum motoriku membeku dengan pandangan kosong keatas ketika telingaku mendengar suara kakaku yang.. mendesah? dengan suara keras. Tubuhku sontak merinding disko. Earphone yang kupegang terbengkalai begitu saja. Ponselku bahkan tidak lagi ku genggam, ketika tanganku meraih bantal guling dan memeluknya erat.

"Ssh, Chanh. Jang-anh di gigit ahh!"

Tubuhku menegang dengan otak blank ketika suara kakaku kembali terdengar. _apanya yang digigit?_

"Emph, Ahh. Cu- cukuph, Chanyeolh. Ohh! Akh!"

Semakin ku eratkan pelukanku pada bantal guling ketika pikiranku membayangkan sekiranya apa yang tengah dua sejoli di atas sana lakukan.

"Oh, Tuhan. ugh, a-aku ssh, Aahh!"

Aku merutuk karna ikut mereka pulang kerumah sehingga harus mendengar hal hal tabu seperti ini. Lebih baik aku begadang di hotel daripada harus seperti ini. Aku ingin berlari pergi, namun tubuhku kaku tidak bisa di gerakan.

"Sekarang giliranku, sayang. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Bolehkah?"

Suara berat Chanyeol membuat wajahku memanas seketika. Uh, kenapa terdengar begitu seksi? membuatku sontak menggigit bantal guling di pelukanku.

Tidak kudengar jawaban dari kakaku. Namun setelahnya aku memejam erat ketika jerit kesakitan yang disusul isakan terdengar dari suara kakaku. Aku menyesal karna turut membayangkannya.

Kudengar Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kakaku. Aku yakin pasti kakaku benar-benar sedang kesakitan. Tidak berselang lama, rintihan terdengar dari kakaku. Kemudian yang membuatku ingin pingsan saja adalah desahan-desahan yang di suarakan kakaku.

Sungguh aku terjaga sepanjang malam. Terjebak dalam keadaan yang membuatku merutuki banyak hal. Merutuki obsesi ibuku terhadap material kayu, merutuki ayahku yang terlalu cinta pada ibuku sehingga menuruti segala keinginannya. Merutuki kekeras kepalaanku ketika meminta kamar di lantai satu tepat di bawah kamar kakaku. Merutuki pikiranku yang memilih untuk pulang kerumah dan bermanja ria dengan kasur kesayanganku. Merutuki pita suaraku yang membisu dan tubuhku yang membeku. Lalu merutuki pengedap suara kakaku yang mungkin rusak atau lupa di nyalakan.

Karenanya sepanjang malam aku harus mendengar suara desahan yang saling bersahutan, dan derit kaki ranjang yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu di bawahnya. Aku berdoa semoga lantai kayunya terbuat dari kayu jati yang kuat.

_Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

**...**

Aku tengah menggigit roti bakar dengan selai kacang kesukaanku di meja makan ketika suara berisik terdengar menuruni tangga lalu memasuki dapur. Aku ingin menangis ketika dua sejoli yang telah membuat mataku di penuhi lingkaran hitam dan iris memerah ini terlihat di pandanganku yang buram.

Samar kulihat Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang kakaku yang berjalan tertatih menuju ke arah meja makan.

Chanyeol menarik kursi di hadapanku lalu mendudukan kakaku di sana. Setelahnya ia mendudukan diri di samping kakaku.

"Selamat pagi, Hana!"

Dari nada suara kakak iparku, kuyakin mereka belum menyadari keadaanku yang kacau balau. Aku hanya mendehem dengan suara serak.

"Yak, ada apa dengan wajahmu, hah?!" Pekikan kakaku terdengar kemudian. Aku ingin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Hana kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kakak iparku.

Ku kerjapkan sejenak kedua mataku supaya dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas. Berhasil. Wajah tampan kakak iparku terlihat. Begitu menawan dengan kernyitan halus di keningnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Namun, aku menyesali mataku yang beralih menatap wajah kakaku kemudian. Bibir tipisnya kini membengkak dengan luka di ujung atasnya. Bagian itu bahkan terlihat membiru memar. Dan, Oh tuhan. Apa itu tutul-tutul merah gelap di lehernya?

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MERASA CANGGUNG SEDIKIT SAJA DENGANKU? BAGAIMANA BISA KALIAN MEMPERLIHATKAN KEADAAN TAK SENONOH KEPADAKU YANG MASIH POLOS, OH TUHAN?!"

Mendengar sentakanku, mereka hanya mengerjap dan saling pandang setelahnya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar menangis detik itu juga.

"IBUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

**FIN**

_

Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia membaca cerita gabutan ini. Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf untuk keberlangsungan cerita aku yang lain yang belum sempat kuselesaikan. Beberapa sudah dalam proses namun belum sepenuhnya rapih. Aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya ko, teman teman. Harap dukungannya ;)

Review Juseyo,.


End file.
